This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Cellular Analysis Core (Core B) is directed by Dr. Mark Jutila and provides technical expertise and state-of-the-art instrumentation for analysis of biological samples using flow cytometry, standard and confocal fluorescence microscopy, and immunohistochemistry. All of individual projects in COBRE II use the resources, expertise, and techniques provided and developed by Core B to answer specific scientific questions related to their individual model systems. COBRE I to COBRE II Transition The development of Core B occurred during the transition from COBRE I to COBRE II. During COBRE I, the Cellular Analysis Core (then called Core C) and in particular, the Flow Cytometry Facility, represented the most used Core facility resource within the Center. The number of yearly users averaged 50/yr, and each of the COBRE funded Project Leaders at MSU used this Core in their research projects. Following recommendations by the COBRE I EAC, we focused in the past three years on expanding and enhancing capabilities of the flow cytometry facility, acquiring four new flow cytometers, including three with state-of-the-art digital-based technologies. In COBRE II, we expanded the capabilities of the Cellular Analysis Core by adding a histology component and renamed it "Core B" as represented in the current reporting period. This represented the first step in our long-range plan of enhancing and sustaining our capability to analyze cellular responses in vivo. This will complement our current capabilities, which are primarily focused on in vitro and ex vivo cellular analyses. As under COBRE I, the Cellular Analysis Core provided service, instruction, and consultation to members of the COBRE II program, as well as to other Center-associated investigators in Veterinary Molecular Biology and other MSU departments.